


Whole

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Amputation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a good dancer, he just wanted people to believe that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine lost one (or both) of his legs when he was younger (maybe when he was bashed for being gay) and he has learned to use his prosthetics very well over the years, but it sometimes affects his dancing or comes off when it’s not supposed to, and it really frustrates him, because he wants to be good and not just good for a guy with a prosthetic leg.

“Do you want to sit out?” Mr. Schuester asked kindly and Blaine felt his smile strain slightly. 

It wasn’t the first time he had been asked that same question since he had arrived to Booty Camp. From the moment he had walked into the auditorium, wearing shorts so the shiny metal gleamed in the stage lights. The other member’s eyes lingered on his leg but Blaine ignored them all. 

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. 

“We can adjust the choreography if you need,” Mike added in and Blaine tried to ignore his annoyance. 

“I’m fine, you don’t need to treat me different,” Blaine took his place, feeling the back of his neck go red as everyone stared. 

The music began again and he hit every single step in time with everyone else. If he could ignore the fact that everyone was watching him worriedly, he could concentrate on the moves.

Then his leg hit the ground wrong and he fell to the ground hard. There was a painful wrenching as his prosthetic came loose and he ground his teeth, turning to sit and adjust. The group went dead silent and perfectly still as Mr. Schuester hovered nearby. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly. 

“Great. It was my fault,” he mumbled, struggling to get to his feet. 

“No one will think any less of you Blaine,” Mr. Schuester said quietly, still loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’re brave and you do so well despite-“

“I dance well with or without my leg,” Blaine snapped, stretching his leg. “I can keep up with all of you.”

It had been his worst fear when he woke up from that car accident with only one leg. He had been afraid of everyone judging his worth or lowering their expectations based on the fact that he had a prosthetic. When he wore pants no one even knew he had a prosthetic leg and that was how he liked it.

He was good at dancing.

He wasn’t good at dancing despite his leg. 

Blaine didn’t mind being told he was brave and strong for what he had been through. He had struggled for years to get where he was. He just wished that they would treat him like a whole person.


End file.
